Saving Bella
by fubulicious
Summary: ALL HUMAN. Bella gets an adopted sister with a mysterious past. Her coming arises some serious problems. Will everyone fall apart or will it bring everyone closer together than ever? Rated T for mention of child abuse and rape. Please R&R ORIGINAL PARINGS
1. The New Girl

Disclaimer: I own notin!!

All Human!

Chapter One: The New Girl

Epov

As usual school was boring and everyone couldn't stop talking about the new girl. The rumors have already started. She was going to be here tomorrow. I can't believe people sometimes. They have no clue what she's like or even see her for that matter and they already deem her a loser, because she's being adopted into the Swan family. And her new sister Bella, isn't that high on the charts at the school. She told me that she's really cool, but won't tell me what she looks like or what she's like. How could my girlfriend do this to me!?

"Hey Emmett" I said as I walked over to our table. I think I interrupted him and Rosalie.

As I sat down Alice looked at me with a huge smile. I can tell she is excited about tomorrow.

"Hey Edward, I can't wait to meet her. I wonder what her name is! Oh and She's a sophomore, so we won't have any classes with her. Also she's only 15. Oh Oh Oh I'm so excited. And she can eat lunch with us!" I wonder why she knows more about this than i do..." I wish Bella could be here today so she can tell us more!" she continued." I was able to have her tell me so much yesturday because well I'm me and I have my ways."

"Hey guys" Jasper said. Thank goodness he got here just in time I thought she would never shut-up. Jasper gave Alice a quick kiss.

"So you guys, what do you think she's going to be like?" Rosalie asked. I just shrugged. Alice was about to talk when the intercom came on.

'I need to see Edward, Emmett, and Alice Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale in my office please.' We looked at each other confused but got up threw our trays away and walked out.

When we got to the office we saw Bella. She looked desperate for help. Jasper looked at us and said "She really needs our help, especially from the girls." We all nodded.

"Your parents called and said it was okay for us to leave with Bella." The receptionist said

* * *

Apov

Edward went with Bella in her truck while the rest of us piled into Emmett's jeep. She took us to the mall. When we got out she told us she needed help putting her house together. But we could only stay for two hours, because that's when her new sister was supposed to get there and Charlie wants no company.

"Okay than I'll get the decorations!" I was so excited. Bella and Rose tagged along with me.

The boys were getting the drinks. We reached the aisle with the prettiest decorations you would have ever seen! I got two of everything there. We went to checkout and I didn't even pay attention to the price I just gave them daddy's credit card. The boys were in the check out behind us

"would you guys mind helping me set up?" Bella asked sounding really helpless. I patted her on the back

"OF COURSE WE'LL HELP YOU!! I'M SO EXCITED!!EEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKK" I'm so excited...

"Alice calm down please" Jasper asked me almost begging. He was playing with his fingers. Sometimes I feel so bad for him because it's like he can feel what everyone around him is feeling. I can tell he was trying not to jump.

"Okay" I answered, "I'll try!"

We ran back to the cars and sped back to her house. We got inside and well clumsy Bella jambed her finger in the door. She yelped. I tried not to laugh at Edwards overprotectiveness. **(try saying that 10x fast lol)**

I grabbed everything we had brought and all my excitement came back. I started running very fast and put everything up myself before they could really even say supercalifragilisticexpialidocious. When I was done 4 pairs of eyes were looking at me funny. Wait shouldn't there be 5? Where's Jazzy? I started looking around and he was just looking at me normally. Wow he's like the only one who understands me.

"Okay now that we still have an hour and 30 minutes now what?" I asked suddenly bored.

We decided to go outside and just chill out.

Bpov

I'm so excited! I can't wait. Even though I do feel bad for Charlie. She really doesn't like to be around him. I mean I understand why and everything but I just wish it could be different. Especially since he has to pick her up. When we first saw each other something just clicked and we became so close just like sisters would. She may be really shy and very self-conscious but to me she's awesome just the way she is. I hope the others think so to. I know what your wondering. Why in the world would Charlie adopt a kid? Well when I first moved in with him last year I became close with the Cullen's and Hales, but whenever I would get home and Charlie was at work I had literally nothing to do. I would call Edward but I couldn't see him so what fun would that be. I would get so bored. So Charlie was determined to fix that. We raised the money together and well here we are.

I can't wait for her to get here. Just then my phone rang. It was Charlie!

"Hey you guys Charlie just called he'll be here in about 15 minutes which means you guys have to go now. BYE! and thanks for everything!" I gave Edward a kiss bye and hugged everyone else. And they were gone.

* * *

Rpov

"So you guys, what do you think she's going to be like?" I asked

They all just shrugged. They dropped me off at my house first. I gave Emmet a passionate kiss bye. Edward saw and started making gagging noises. I rolled my eyes at him and walked inside.

"Hey DAD! We're back!" I walked into the living room and saw him asleep on the couch. Long day I guess. I went down the hall, into my room, and started on my homework. When I finished I called Emmett.

"Hey Emmett, I was just bored and decided to call you." I heard what sounded like screaming in the background. I tried to make out what was being said...It sounded as though 'Watch me fly I'm a fairy!'

"OH HEY ROSE!" he had to yell "HEY I HAVE TO GO ALICE DECIDED SHE WANTED TO TASTE SOME PIXIE STICKS,WELL SHE REALLY LIKED IT AND ATE THE WHOLE BOX, WE TRIED TO STOP HER BUT WAS TOO LATE I'LL SEE YOU TOMORROW SORRY."

And with that he hung up. So I decided to go to bed. I changed into my pajamas, went back downstairs to give Dad a pillow and blanket. Jasper took off his shoes, and I gave dad a kiss on the cheek. I went back to my room and laid down. As soon as my head hit the pillow sleep came over me.

I woke up at 1:00 a.m. I heard something going on in Jaspers room so i decided to go check it out. I started to walk towards the door. When I heard a loud _bang_. I was still walking but a little worried then. I opened the door and didn't see Jasper. His window was open...I started to freak out. Then I saw a hand being slammed on his bed. And then another one. They began pulling themselves up. And when they did i saw it was Jasper? I started laughing so hard. He looked at me so mad.

"Don't look at me like that your the one who fell out of bed." I said through laughter. He just rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing up anyway Rose?" He asked.

"Couldn't sleep, and your loud falling didn't help much either." As soon as I said that his eyes went wide with horror.

"Jasper, what's the matter?" I asked scared. He jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. He sighed a grateful sigh when dad was still asleep."Yeah he's still asleep so what if you woke him?" He rolled his eyes at me. I mean I know dad has a bad temper but he would probably never hurt a fly. I wonder why Jasper was so scared.

"Come on since we're both wide awake now lets hang out in my room." He suggested. I shrugged my shoulders like whatever.

We talked for awhile about how we're so excited we are for tomorrow. We talked for about an hour or so. I laid down on his bed while he took his floor. Sleep overcame both of us really quickly.

**so do you guys like it? I like this one way better than my other story! please R&R, hum...who's the adopted sista gonna be?**

**JESUS SAVES!!**


	2. The Arrival

Disclamier: NOPE I OWN NOTHING -SIGHS-

Chapter Two: Arrival

RPOV

I woke up to a load moan. I looked around me and saw Jasper trying to crack his back. I kinda feel bad for not feeling bad for him. I had the nice comfy bed while he..well he had the hard floor. When he heard me get up he turned towards me and yelped. I wonder why...

"Jasper are you okay?"

"Yeah I just have a stiff neck and my back is killing me. I'm going to take a nice hot bath..." He answered turing happy with the thought of that.

I just remembered what today was. I ran into the other bathroom And quickly took my shower, straightened my hair, and put on my favorite outfit. Which was a form fitting purple sweater that has a v-neck and it goes down to my lower thighs. And black leggings, with my black flats. I went into the kitchen and saw Dad eatting breakfast, so I grabbed an apple and joined him.

Just as I sat down Jasper came in. Dad looked a little mad when he saw him. That's weird.

"So Dad how was your night?" I asked to end the silence.

"It was great until I woke up from somebody being clumsy and falling out of bed..."

"Don't start calling me clumsy you act as though I can control myself in my sleep you...you...UGH!...Rose I'll be in the car"

"Okay... bye Dad...I love you..."I said a little weirded out.

"Bye honey, don't let him make you do stuff you don't want to do...I know it may seem fun but you never really want to hang out with them emo kids...cutting their wrists and all..."

"DAD!" I screamed and stormed off.

I got into the car and sat in the passanger seat. I was very angry with him. I couldn't believe him...I mean he knows about Jasper and how he feels how everyones emotons, and how somethimes he just shuts it all off which makes him calm but that doesn't make him emo!

"Wow, Dad was angry...I wasn't angry, all I said was caused by his anger..."Jasper started but trailed off when he saw the front door open. He then sped off towards school.

When we got there we already saw the Cullens volvo and we pulled up next to them. When Jasper parked he ran up to Alice hugged her, and spun her around. Emmett and Edward looked tired...?

"Why do you guys look so tired?" I asked

They both looked at me and said "Alice..."Which made her giggle.

"Come on lets go before we're late. " I stated in a hurry.

The first 3 classes of the day were the same as any other day...boring...Finally lunch came around I was so excited to meet this girl! When I got to the cafetria I was last, not included Bella. I sat down next to Emmet and smiled at him. He looked at me and smiled back.

"Hey you guys!" We heard Bella yell. We all looked in her direction and as soon as we did she fell, and there she was behind her...

Empov

'The girl standing behind Bella looked like she had some serious issues. And man is she short!'

Epov

'She seems nice but at the same time scared?'

Jpov

'Why is she scared?'

Rpov

'...'

Apov

'SHE WAS THE COOLIEST!! She has baby blue eyes, her hair came down to her shoulder blade and its very straight and black... She has a bang that covers her entire left eye, and on it was blonde highlights. She was so skinny...like everywhere. Make-up wise OH MY GOSH..There was alot of black eyeliner and eye shadow from the beginning of her eyelid to where the roundness in her cheeks start, which aren't so round. She was my new life size barbie doll! But her clothes...could use some work...She had a skin tight white t-shirt on and in the middle of it was a yellow smiley face, and baggy baggy longs pants to where you could only see the tips of her shoes. If she was to put her hands up you'd probably be able to see her belly button. Hum...what's that poking from her hi-

Wait a minute...YES IM NO LONGER THE SHORTEST! YIPPIE!! She was probably about 4'5 or 4'6. Yes!

Bpov

I then got up and wipped my pants off and started walking like nothing happened. When we finally reached the table we both sat down. She was sitting next to me. Why were they so quiet? Hum...time to break the silence...

"Hi everyone! This is my new sister April, but she hates that name, so I call her AP. And Jasper, Emmet, and Edward don't touch her..."

They all looked at me like 'okay...' "So Ap why don't you say something?"

"Hi..." It was barley even a whisper. She started shaking..."Crap"...We all looked at her confused. She dug through her bad and took out her tester...She pricked her finger and then turned so she wasn't facing anyone. She nearly screamed and dropped her tester she ran through her bag abd grabed out chocolate.

"Oh yeah and she has type one diabates so she's going to be doing that alot." I simply stated.

Apov

"I JUST LOVE HER BELLA!" I was the first one to speak out of the 4. Bella looked relieved when I did because probably felt as though we didn't like April.

"So 'AP' you like it here so far?" I asked. She shook her head no. "Oh, why not?" I asked a little sad.

"I hate public school why can't I just go back to homeschooling?" She said in a normal tone. I'm glad that she isn't as shy around us anymore. "Every guy in my grade here looks as though they wanna pass me around like I'm piece of meat.." she looked sad for a moment then...But then all emotion just left her face as though she didn't say anything and just looked down.

"Well it ain't your fault that your hot." She looked up at me than looked back down.

I know there's more to her...But what? And I know that Bella knows what it is... So I announced..."Everyone you're all invited to a sleepover at my house for a game of truth or dare!Tonight!" which earned me a glare from Edward and Emmett so I stuck my tounge out at them.

They all cheered, because they love to play truth or dare, except for April she just stood there, I saw a faint smile play across her lips. It was silent for a moment when so we just went back to how we normally were making eachother laugh and stuff, you know some ol' same ol'.

"Um Bella" April began to ask "I still am going to be in gymnastics right?" Bella had a huge smile on her face and nodded.

Appov

I felt a little happy around her friends. I mean the guys I'm going to have to get used to but I actually felt safe around them instead of scared...Then the bell rung making me scream...It scared me...I get scared really easily...

They all looked at me so I just got up and went to my next class. It was Algebra 2. As soon as I walked inside the classroom everyone started to stare at me. I gave my slip to the teacher who told me to sit next to Eliza. I walked over and sat next to her. As soon as i sat down she whispered into my hear "Okay you loser...just to let you know you're a loser so don't think you can just go up and talk to whoever you want to got it?"

I just looked at her. Then took out a piece of paper and began to write...**'_excuse you? Who told you that you can control who i talk to and call me a loser? Huh? you piece of sh-' _**Then my pencil broker because she just made me so angry. I passed her the note and then she gasped.

When the bell rung I was the first one out the door trying to get to my next class before anyone would talk to me. Then somebody grapped my shoulders and put a hand over my mouth.

Bpov

Once my last class was over I ran over to the 10th grade hall way to look for Ap. Alice saw me running and came with me. As we waited we just started talking about random things. When we both heard a scream. We both ran over to the noise. It came from the computer lap.

Alice tried to open the door and saw it was locked..."Desperate times calls for drastic measures" Alice said. She than pulled from her pocket 10 pixie sticks...oh boy...She ate them all at once.

"HIYA!!" she screamed and the door busted open. As soon as the door opened April ran out and hugged me in a tight embrace. Her mascara was running which meant she had been crying. When Alice saw that she got so mad.

She ran inside and all we heard was banging and computers breaking. She skipped back out and closed the door and went off to the princlples office to put money for the damages on his desk and skipped toward us.

"Come on Ap lets go to your house to get you and Bells stuff for tonight." she said in a calm and assuring voice.

* * *

Apov

When we got to my house everyone was already there and sitting in a circle. April sat inbetween Rose and I. Emmett decided that I should start since I put this whole thing together. So I looked through the whole circle and saw Jazzy.

"Okay, Jazzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course..." An evil grin played across my lips.

**I hope you guys are enjoying this story! It's alot if fun writing. The Drama is going to start at about chapter 4 or 5. Probably 4. Please R&R Love you guys!**

**JESUS SAVES!!**


	3. Truth or Dare

Disclaimer: Nope I still own nothing.

Chapter Three: Truth or Dare

* * *

__

Apov

When we got to my house everyone was already there and sitting in a circle. April sat inbetween Rose and I. Emmett decided that I should start since I put this whole thing together. So I looked through the whole circle and saw Jazzy.

"Okay, Jazzy, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course..." An evil grin played across my lips.

* * *

Jpov

"Okay than Jazzy, since you decided on dare than...well...I dare you to go next door in MY red thong and act gay and try to flirt with the man for 5 minutes...and I love you Jasper!" Alice said still holding her grin...I wish i picked truth...

I went upstairs to her room and got ready. I wonder why she has a red thong...anyway I went downstairs in her princess bathrobe and slippers. When Alice saw me she put my hair in a ponytail. Man I wish I didn't know their neighbors.

Emmett grabbed the video camera while I was walking to the door. I'm going to get him back for taping this...

_dingdong_

"Hello?...Jasper? what in the world?" He asked he was so confused.

"Oh listen here honey you know you want some...I'm to sexy for this bathrobe, yeah to sexy for this bathrobe" and took off the bathrobe. He was staring at me in a way where he shouldn't be staring at me. He started to...smile...OH MY GOSH!!

"OKAY TIMES UP JASPER!" Alice yelled. Thank goodness, I think I just made a shocking discovery.

"I think your neighbors gay..." I told Alice.

"Yeah that's why I stopped you early it was getting kinda weird."

Okay, now it's my turn...Hum..??

"Emmett truth or dare?" I know what his answer was going to be.

"DARE" He stated proudly. I rolled my eyes.

"Alright I dare you to...kiss Mike Newton!" Everyone busted out laughing except for Emmett.

Empov

"Are you serious Jasper? I asked really nervous

"Yup" he said popping the 'p' "I'll grab the video camera." he added.

"Fine..."We all piled into my jeep. Edward drove while Alice was trying to put lipstick on me. Man I'm beginning to hate the fact I said dare. NOPE! I must act fearless!

"Yes I am Emmett the Great HEAR ME ROAR!!" '_meow_' everything went silent and they all looked at me. "What?...Oh did I say that out loud?"

We finally got to Mikes house and they pushed me out the car. I walked up to the door, '_I am Emmett the Great. I am Emmett the Great. I CAN DO THIS!'_

I knocked on the door and Mike answered.

"Come here Michael! I I kissed him square on the lips." WAIT was he kissing back!? I quickly pulled away.

"Dude first of all your breath smells like cheetos and brownies. Second it was a dare...Are you gay?"

"NO!" He yelled, clearly being way to defensive. I busted out laughing and walked toward the car.

Everyone was looking at me. Then I was being tackled to the ground by Rosalie. She was shoving mouthwash down my throat. I wonder if it's okay to drink mouthwash. I don't know.

* * *

Still Empov

We got back home laughing about the whole thing. We opened the door and saw Esme tapping her foot. Oh boy she's mad. Carlise was giving her a shoulder rub trying to clam her down. But as soon as she saw us Carlise was thrown to the other side of the room and she came stomping towards us. Oh boy.

"Are you playing truth or dare?" She almost yelled

We all nodded.

"Well it ends now, I just got two very disturbing phone calls! Now go watch a movie or that would be the last time you play that game again!"

We all walked into Alices room and sat down in a cirlcle again..."oops?" and we all started laughing again.

"I HAVE AN IDEA! Well since wo don't know April all that much why don't we play 20 questions?" Alice asked

"EEEEEEKKKK THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" I really wanted to play that game! Everyone was looking at me...again...so I just shruged it off this time.

Apov

"Since I came up with the idea i go first!" They nodded in aggrement.

"1. How long have you been in foster care?"

"since I was 2"

"Bella you can't ask any questions because you probably know the answers to it anyway."

"Fine...I'm going to go and make some cookies than and maybe Alice can't get any." She left and went into the ketchen. I can't believe her!

"Ok my turn!" Emmett nearly squealed. "2.how many times have you cut yourself? I wonder if you've done more than Jasper has, but that's probably impossible...OUCH Rose! I was joking."

"23 times...I was suppose to answer that still right? But I don't do that anymore."

Jasper- "Okay well it's my turn now. 3.how tall are you?"

"4'5"

Rose-"4.How much do you weigh?"

"60...I don't want to play anymore."

"Please" I gave her my famous puppy dog face. If you do than we all have to tell you very embarrasing thing we did and you don't have to...please." I was whinging now.

"Fine"..."next question.

Edward-"5. why did you cut yourself?"

"Next question." We all started looking at her puzzled.

"O..Kay...let's play something else." As soon as I said that April looked relieved.

"Lets play a prank on Bella!" April suggested. We all looked at her with an evil grin. "Because I have a perfect idea..."

Bpov

Yummy these cookies smell good. _Beep!_ Yes and their done. Well I guess I deserve a taste tester piece. I place the soft and warm chocolate chip cookie in my mouth. It melted inside it tasted so good. I put all the cookies on a tray and walked upstairs.

I opened the door and the lights were off. Odd. I flipped on the light switch and everyone was gone...?I placed the cookies down on the night stand.

"Guys? Hello? Where'd you go?" Than I heard Emmetts booming laughter in Alices mall of a closet. I walked over to the closet and opened the door. Hum...nobody was there. I walked inside and then the door closed. I couldn't open it back it was locked.

"HEllO!?" I felt a presence behind me so I slowly turned around and was leaning against the door. I saw a masked face I was about to scream when the closet door busted open. I landed on my butt and I saw 6 masked faces staring at me. I screamed really loudly.

I than heard Emmetts booming laughter from one of the masks. I stood up with an angry face and pulled on that mask and let it go. "OUCH BELLA WAS THAT REALLY NECESSARY!?"

"YES! and I can't believe you guys." They took off their masks and started laughing. April walked over to the dresser and I saw her take out the...hidden...video camera...Everyone ran towards it and watched it. They were all laughing their heads off.

"COOKIE TIME!" April screeched. And everybody else started to hollar. I rolled my eyes at them.

"What am I going to do with you all?" I then felt Edwards arms wrap around my waist.

He whispered in my ear "I know what you can do with me..." And he started kissing me neck. Emmett saw and he started making gagging noises. Edward let go of me and rolled his eyes at him. We all laid down on Alices floor in sleeping bags. Alice moved her bed so we could have more room. All my cookies were eaten up and Emmet was asleep like a baby.

"What happens to the first person who falls asleep?" I whispered.

Alice ran downstairs and into the kitchen, and got some whipped cream. I went into her closet and found a feather duster. We gently placed the whipped cream on his hand. Than we tickled his nose with the duster. It only made him snort.

"I have an idea" implied Rose. She took a pair of underwear from her bag and than tickled his nose with it. Emmett inhaled deeply and smiled. He than wiped his nose...

We video tapped him running around screaming like a girl. He apparently freaked out when he felt the cold sensation on his nose.

This is great. I love how their bonding with April, and how she's bonding with them. I can't even imagine how anything can ruin this happy group of friends.

**you likey? I likey too...so well, chapter four will be up soon :) I love you all and please R&R. thanks for reading**

**Jesus Saves!! :)**


	4. Where's Bella

Disclaimer: Nope I still own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer…

Chapter Four: Where's Bella

Bpov

I was the first to wake up. So I decided to go downstairs and make everyone breakfast. Well since I'm cooking it, I guess I'll make what I'm in the mood for. I wanna have french toast, eggs, bacon, and sausage...yum...

When I took out the pan to start the eggs, i heard footsteps. I looked to see who it was, it was April. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"You mind if I help?" she asked through a yawn

"No problem, can you get me the salt and pepper out of the top cabinet over there?" I pointed to where it was. I hoped she could reach it...Esme hates people standing on her furniture or things you know you shouldn't be standing on.

Appov

Great she makes me get the stuff she knows I can't reach. She took out another pan to start on the french toast. Perfect I just need her to be really distracted...She was placing everything on the pan and clearly too distracted to pay any attention to me.

I quickly climbed onto the counter and opened the top shelf grabbed the salt and pepper and quickly came down. She was still looking at the pan. Yes! Job well done. Yay me!

"Here ya go Bella" I said like nothing happened.

"How...did...you..get...that?" She had a look of horrow on her face.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! Why would you think I would stand on this nice ladys counters!? I can't believe you! And I'm not that short anyway! Humph"I said overly pronouncing the 'ph'. Well of course I wasn't lying to my new sister or anything. I didn't stand on the counters I simply kneeled on them.

She sighed in relief. "Good Esme would get so mad. Phew."

* * *

When we finished making breakfast we both grabbed two pans and went into Alices room. We started banging them together as hard as we could.

Edward just looked at us mad, Jasper looked a little as usual calm, Rose looked very aggraviated, and Alice looked at us with a faint smile.

"SILLY RABBIT TRICKS ARE FOR KIDS!!" yelled Emmett. I wonder what dream he was having. He than just looked at all of us with drool on his chin. He wiped it off and said as simpliy as ever "what?"

"Breakfast is ready!" I said very happy. I'm glad I got adopted by Charlie. I just hope they don't give me up like all the other families did.

I do still feel horrible for putting their lives in danger. But I guess what they don't know won't hurt them right? We'll cross that road when or if we get to it.

Empov

Wow that breakfast smells good, and i'm ready to eat!

"Wow you guys it looks way better than it smells and I mean that in a good way!"It tasted amazing! yummy yummy for my tummy!

"Sorry guys but I've gotta work so i'm going to have to leave at around 10ish." Jasper stated

"NO JAZZY DON'T GO SO EARLY!" screeched Alice. How in the world can she be so...so full of energy this early in the morning?

"Sorry Alice" He looked so sad. Oh well I don't really care...

At 9:45 Jasper said his goodbyes and Rose gets to stay as long as she wants to. Yes! Bella and April have to leave at noon because April has gymnastics or something.

Edward and Bella were cuddling and Rose and I were cuddling watching a chik flick. Edward looked so bored but happy because Bella was happy. Rose was on the verge of tears. That's when it happened Rodrick did it...He killed himself because his true love dumbed him.

"RODRICK NNNOOOO!!" The girls and I shouted. April and Edward just started at me like I was weird.

"What?" I asked them. They just rolled their eyes at me.

Than it hit noon and Bella and April left. Hum...Rose it looking hot in that outfit.

* * *

Bpov

Once April was done we went home.

"Bella I'm a little sore I'm going to take a hot shower real fast." I just nodded at her. I heard the shower water start and there was knock at the door.

I walked over and looked through peep hole to see who it was. Hum...I didn't reconigze the person.

"Hold on a second!" I yelled through the door. I ran to the kithchen and pulled out a skillet. I than put my phone in my pocket.

I opened the door and the guy just smiled at me. I was about to hit him over the head when he put a cloth over my mouth and nose.

Than darkness came over me.

Appov

After my shower I got dressed in regular blue jeans and a skin tight black tank top.

I went downstairs and called Bellas name...hum no answer...I looked throughout the whole house looking for her. Her truck was still here so where could she be?

I decided to text her...No answer. I went to where I saw her put her cell phone last...It was gone.

I started to panic. Where is she!? I then called Edward

"Hello Edward? Hey it's April, is Bella over there? I went to take a shower and I came out she was gone."

"No she's not here. I'll be right over." He answered a little worried.

I heard the doorbell rang. On my way to the door. I tripped over something and landed with a light thud. "Ouch" I looked to see what i tripped on. It was a...skillet? I quickly ran to the door and opened it. Eeryone was there.

Rose, Alice, Emmett, and I guess Jasper was able to get off work because he was there too. And the one in front the most worried out of them all...Edward.

"Hey guys, come in and take a seat in the living room, I think I know what happened." They all looked at me and followed me into the living room.

When everyone was seated and comfortable I was about to talk when my phone vibrated. I took it out of my pocket and saw it was a text message. I opened my phone and saw it was from Bella.

It read _'April please help me. I have no clue where I am. I was recently thrown into a dark, cold, and empty room. Please get the others, DON'T tell charlie! The only thing I really know at this point is he's after you. I love you please be careful.' -Bella-_

"ARG!! I can't believe this!" I quickly texted her back and said _'hey Bella I'll be fine you need to worry about yourself ok? Edward says Hi and he loves you, I love you too. Please don't let him know you have your phone. I won't tell charlie. And we're going to find you...Be safe -April-_

"Okay guys, I hoped this would never happen...or that I would never have to say anything...but I guess now I'm going to have to in order to find Bella." They all looked at me ready to listen. I know their probably mad at me for not telling them this sooner...

"It started when I was 13..."

** HAHAHAHA CLIFFY! you guys likey?? I hope so...PLease R&R i love you all! **

**JESUS SAVES!!:)**


	5. Explaination

Disclaimer: Nope I still own nothing it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer…

Chapter Five: Explaniation

Appov

"It all started when I was 13 I was getting adopted for like the 6th time. I actually baerly wore make-up and I actually weighed a normal amount. I had no hope that I was going to be kept when I was to be adopted again. When I entered the conference room to meet the dude, he had kind of scary look to him. I couldn't quite describe what it was but he really scared me. But I had no say-so on what was to happen. As soon as he saw me he had a big smile on his face. And a creepy one at that. He signed the papers and I was his." While telling this story I was trying not to cry. I exhaled a shaky breath, remembering those worst years of my life...

_-Flashback-_

"Are you happy your finally being adopted by someone who really loves you? Not caring about all your problems?" He asked

I just smiled actually believeing he loved me. I just let go of the way he looked. All my past families told me to never judge a book by its cover. I really loved him as a father just for saying that. Because it was true I was happy, all my other families gave me up because all my problems.

He walked over to his car and I put my stuff in the trunk. I stepped into the front seat of his car. I looked at him and smiled. He looked down at me and smiled to, he than placed a hand on my upper thigh and drove off. He shouldn't be touching me there...should here?

"Here we are darling!" We arrived at a house in the middle of nowhere. I took my things from the trunk and walked into the house. He showed me to my new room. It was small but big enough for me. I also had my own bathroom. I just loved it.

"Here sweet heart I got you a house warming gift." As soon as he gave me the present he walked out.

I quickly opened it really excited about it. There was about 5 outifts inside...They looked as though he brought them at the grown up halloween store.

They were all skaky outfits. Nurse outfit, maid outfit, school girl, very long coat, and a shiny leather skin tight outfit with matching skilleots. I didn't know what to do with those. I walked out of the room to ask him what that was all about.

I found him in the living room watching t.v.

"Um, excuse me but what am I suppose to do with those outfits?" I asked a little scared and weirded out.

"What do you think?" he answered harshley "You wear them. I want you to throw all of your other clothes away except for what I say you can keep. Got it? Now go try on the other outfits and let me see if they fit you."

"Um...no thanks...those outfits aren't my style, thanks though." I said through a smile.

He stood up and lifted me up from my wrists and threw me back in the room. What was happening? I was starting to panic.

He was in the room with me and closed the door, and locked it. He threw me on the bed. He went on top of me started pulling my shirt off. Of course I wasn't going to let him do that. So I didn't lift my arms up. I could tell he got angry with that. He just literally ripped it off. And all I could do was cry.

When it was over he just got up and left. I just laid there and cried. When I found the strenght to I stood up and wanted to take a bath. I needed to get his smell off. When it was off, I came out and saw him sitting on the bed. He threw the school girl outfit at me and told me that that's what I wear to school. I didn't know what to think.

"Since I know that, that's probably against school dress code I also got you this jacket." He said matter-of-factly, and quiet proud of himself.

I just nodded at him. He told me when I was suppose to wear each outfit.

"And you are to walk to school. I hope you know how to walk quite a distance in 3 inch heels. Oh yeah and we'll go through your clothes tomorrow." And with that he walked out.

I tried my hardest not to cry. I couldn't let him know that he was upsetting me. I just couldn't...

So since than I figured that maybe if he never knew that he was upsetting me he wouldn't hurt me...So I promised myself I would never cry again.

A month passed and my social worker was to come after school. Before I left out for school the b I call a father told me that if anyone finds out about this I will regret it. I just nodded.

After school, I got dressed in decent clothing and took my hair out of pig tails and put it up in a regular ponytail. I walked out of my room and started on dinner. While it was cooking I started to set the table. When everything was finished the doorbell rang.

The social worker walked in and said hi to me. I used make-up to cover my bruised up face. I just smiled at her. She started to walk around the house. Everything was to her liking. After dinner she left and it was just me and him. He told me to meet him in the bathroom. I walked into the bathroom, and he came in shortly after.

"Kneel" He demanded. As usual I just did as I was told. I was kneeling over the toilet. I knew what was coming next. He knelt down over me and stuck his index finger down my throat. Everything I had eaten, which was just dinner, Came up.

_2 years later_

As usual I walked to school and came back home. But when I got home something was different. 'father' looked at me and instead of hittng me or raping me he just stormed to his room...odd...

That night he barged into my room and raped and beat me...It was worse than usual...

"You tell anyone or you runaway you will regret it! If you do I WILL find you and I will hurt you and everything you love and hold dear to you!"**(thanks XEdwardXxXLoverX for helping me think of a good line to put for that)**

I just nodded and he left my room and slammed the door shut. Well me being 15 now I just shrugged off that statement and I was still going to run away and leave this place I call home. Whether he liked it or not. I had my whole plan together.

The next morning when I left for school I put everything I had, excluding the skank outfits, in my bookbag. I also snuck into his room and got a random amount of money.I said bye to him and walked out.

After school however I asked my best and only friend if I could use her cell phone. I called 911.

"Hello this is 911 what's your emergency?" A nice lady asked.

"Hi i'm here to report child abuse and rape at this address. Can you please get there asap? Hurry!" I than hung up the phone.

"Thanks, you have helped me through my worst times." I gave Gabby, my friend, a hug. "Gabby please don't tell anyone I used your cell phone and that I even came to school today. Please?" She nodded. I gave her one last hug, and I quickly changed my shoes to sneakers.

I ran as fast as I could through the forest away from this horrible place.

I ran into the city and I went into a resturant to have some food. I counted up my money and I had 100.00. I checked my blood and then ordered. I looked at the t.v. and saw the news.

"Philip Wilson has been arrested by a mysterious caller for child abuse and rape. We believe it was his adopted daughter who called, but is now no where to be found. Please if you see anyone suspicious please call this number. We do have a picture but it's outdated by 2 years. She's 15 about 4'5", most likely to be underweight from not eatting. Please if you see anyone that you think might be here please call this number. Geroge Brooks sighning out."

After I heard that I ducked in my seat. Once my food arrived I just asked for the bill and a to-go box. When I paid I grabed my food and hid very deep in the woods, sat down and got comfortable. I hadn't realized how humgry I was until the food actually hit my mouth.

Since I lost my appetite from not eating I wasn't that hungry, so I saved it for later. I slept in the forset that night and all I could think of is what he told me...I even dreamed about that day...

About a week later I turned myself in...I didn't even know where I was until I did. I went inside the police station and told them who I was. Than a guy came up to me to tell me where to go...I felt as though he was a little too close...I started to panic...I couldn't breath...

The last thing I remember was someone catching me before I fell. Than everything went black.

I woke up in the hospital and they told me I was going to be put back in foster care...They realized that I was tramatized by boys and put me into an all girls foster care.

I was watching the news and it said that he escaped from prision, and they have no leads. Within the 3 months until Charlie and Bella adopted me he was still nowhere to be found.

_-end of flashback-_

"Those final words he spoke to me i'll never forget. He's using the only thing that I hold dear to me to lure me back. He's going to kill me and then Bella. But knowing him he's going to wait for me to get there before he kills her." I don't know what came over me but I just collapsed onto my knees and cried the hardiest i've cried in years.

I felt Alices arm come around me and she was trying to calm me down.

"We're going to find Bella without Charlie knowing what we're doing. We first need to find some leads to where Bella may be and than we'll have a plan to put into action." Edward stated.

"I have a plan but it's going very dangerous and very risky especially since I have no clue where he may be." I said afer my little crying fit.

They all looked at me and nooded

"So here's how we'll start the search..."

**I'm going to be taking a little break to work on my other story and to catch up on some summer reading thanks for reading!**

**JESUS SAVES!!;)**


	6. The Search

"So here's how we'll start the search."

I didn't really know how to start, but I did know that we'll need equiptment and that there is always a way.

"Emmett and Jasper, you both need to go to any store to get Walkie Talkies, and that kind of stuff. Alice and Rose I need you two to tell Charlie that everyone is starying at your house for thew weekend. And Edward come with me." I ordered.

And we were off...Since I didn't really know Edward all that much I'm going to try my best to keep in touch with Bella.

_Are u okay Bella? I'm sorry...just plz text me back but not too much cause Your battery may die...plz b ok :-)_

**hey..I still huv not seen him yet, im still k! plz hurry! plz...im scared.**

I just dropped to my knees and started to cry so bad...This way all my fault!

"April, It's going to be okay, I promise. BUt we can't get anywhere with you crying now can we?" He comfroted.

"Your right..Let's go...And you better be able to pass for 21, I'm not even joking dude." I said teaslingly.

"Why?" He asked defintely confused.

"Well we're going to get the weapons silly!...so...I guess we should get going!"I called after him.

He just shrugged his shoulders and laughed with me. I felt so wrong but, we had to lighten the mood, and that one little joke seemed to do the trick.

We walked into the weapons shop and we saw this creepy old dude with a deep southern accent behind the register. I pushed Edward forward towards him coawrding behind. Literally strectching out his shirt.

"May I help You?" He asked.

"Yes, just hold on a second..." Edward answered for me. He picked me up and placed me in front of him.

"Um...I'm...um...going to need um...2 desert eagle pistols...um...a shot gun...um...and...um...and about 6 rifles...each with 20 shots...please?" I asked my palms already getting sweaty.

"You don't look over 10...Like i'm going to sell you a gun." HE stated...what a jerk.

"Excuse me...Here's our id's...I need this order and I need it now..." Edward said standing up for us.

Of course the ids were fake, i just didnt know we had them. After about 10 milutes we got ourstuff and we ran to his volvo.

"Im calling Rose and tell her to call everyone to meet us at sports academy in 10 minutes." I informed. Edward just sighed and nodded...I know he was upset about this hole thing...I wish i could do something more...Just to let him know she'll be okay...But i have no proof.

We pulled into the parking lot and we already sawe them there. I couldn't blame them for begin this way...

"Hey okay...we're chaning groups. Girls come with me...We're getting cloths and other stuff...Guys go back home and look for anthing else that could lead us in any direction."

They all nodded and left with Edward. I turned around and found 2 girls almost in tears. I ran up to them and we had a group hug...All of us crying for Bella...Hoping and praying we weren't going to be too late.

After about another 5 or so minutes we put ourselfs together and re did our make-up. We walked into the store holding hands as if we were to let go we would dissapear.

We walked to the back of the store to the girl section.

"Okay...Get like hiking clothes and boots. Which includes for your boyfriends..and i'll shop for edward."

"FINALLY WE CAN SHINE SOME LIGHT IN THIS WHOLE THING!" ALice screeched. Her and her shopping.

We checked out and went back towards my house. It was a very ocward silence, which was rare for Alice. I could only imagine what was running through her mind right now. I wonder what's going on with Bella right now...

**BPOV**

Im...so...cold...I need Edward...Im so scared. I just wish I knew where I was. I'm so scared. I wish April would text me again. I need to know that there's hope. I need to know. As I was lost in thoughts I didn't notice movement upstars. I hope he's not coing down here...PLease...don't make him come down here.

I'm so scared...I can't see a thing. I feel as though someone is going to pop right out at me...I hope they'll be here soon. But I need them to becare. Especially April, she's so little and fragile.

Something told me to look behind me. I didn't know what it was but something just told me to look.

I saw a small petite figure,a tall one, and a huge wide one. I was about to scream when the little one grabed my mouth.

"SShhhh! Bella it's us...Don't give us away!" The small one whined.

"Alice" I whispered...

**sorry its short but i still have 3 other stories to update, plus a project due thursday, and i have to read great expectations for english :) lol please review and im going to try and update soon! thanks **

_Hope is the anchor of our soul. There is always hope in Jesus._


	7. I'm Sorry

I'm sorry you guys. I know you are getting tired of these, don't worry I am too. I had written out a chapter for my stories and all that good stuff. BUt I logged back in and they were gone. I was ?!?! So I have to rewrite all of them. So please have just a lil more patience. I did take a looongggg break from these stories because life has been taking turns for the better and for the worst. And I felt that, that was my first priority. I'm honestly sorry you guys. I'm rewriting the chapters. Please forgive me. Their coming I promise.

I love you guys. PLease please please forgive me


End file.
